Love Square Nonsense
by xXLooney-chanXx
Summary: Sasu/Hina. Sasuke returns to the village after defeating the Akatsuki, and he finds that in all his travels he's never met anyone as level-headed as Hinata. When they  plus Naruto and Sakura  are all in a love square, Sasuke finds a solution. Oneshot.


**AN: So, I've never written a Naruto fanfic before, and this is just a oneshot. I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sakura mumbled nervously, "Who's going first?"

"I-I t-think that N-n-naruto-kun and you sh-should g-go first."

"Oh come on Hinata-"

"_I don't agree to that."_

All eyes turned to Sasuke, and there was a pause. Naruto piped up.

"I agree with the teme, and Hinata-chan doesn't mind. You don't mind, ne Hinata-chan?" he asked forwardly.

"Naruto you idiot, Hinata would let you do whatever you wants! She'd never tell you no, and you know that. Stop trying to take advantage of her, cause you know that's not how she really feels." Sakura huffed.

"_I say I get Hinata first."_ growled Sasuke. He was ignored again.

"N-no Sakura-chan, really. I-It's fine..." she trailed off.

"No Hinata! You've been in love with Naruto since we were kids, and if anyone's going to be your first than it should be him!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you just saying that because you want Sasuke-teme to be _your_ first?"

"Shut up Naruto!" *aaand she punches him through a wall. She turns to Hinata. "Hinata, you don't mind if I sleep with Sasuke before you do? That way you have Naruto and everybody wins."

"_I told you I don't agree to that!" _ Yells Sasuke as Naruto makes his way back through the hole in the wall.

You see, the four of Konoha's best and brightest ninjas were having a dilemma. It was well known that Naruto had a crush on Sakura when they were kids, as well as that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke around the same time. Hinata's love for Naruto had taken a while longer to become common knowledge, and Naruto hadn't known about it until this all started.

What people didn't know was that Sasuke had been attracted to Hinata the whole time, if only for the fact that she was the most tolerable female in the village. When he left to find power from Orochimaru, he'd assumed that he'd simply find someone else who was just as down-to-earth. He was dead wrong. Women in almost every village he'd stopped in either wanted to sleep with him because he was handsome or wanted to get pregnant by him because he was an Uchiha. The whole thing was annoying.

When he came back to the village after killing Itachi and taking down the Akatsuki with the help of Naruto, he'd been welcomed back as a hero. Tsunade had freed him of all charges, and if he stayed out of trouble for a year then he'd be able to resume ninja status and become a jounin. Not to say he had any interest in having a team of his own, but being a chunnin when he was already 19 years old was...disconcerting.

He'd been back at the village for three months by now, and he wanted to start changning the way people thought of the Uchihas. Part of doing that would involve making more Uchihas, as he would not allow his bloodline limit to become a myth upon his death.

Surprisingly, none of his fangirls had welcomed him back, not that he remembered any of them in particular besides Ino and Sakura. Even Ino had managed to move on, and was probably off dating Chouji or something. Sakura had still been here, annoyingly enough, and she'd had the crazy idea that since she'd waited for him that he would want her now. No, he still only had eyes for Hinata. He'd seen her, still fawning over that idiot Naruto, and it made his blood boil. Here was the only girl he knew who wasn't crazy, who was acually tolerable...and she'd still been in love with Naruto.

Damn it all.

Sasuke wasn't someone to express his feelings that eloquently, so he'd taken to stalking the Hyuuga at first. Strangely enough, the Hyuuga had been doing some stalking of her own. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Hinata's favorite thing to do in her free time was follow Naruto.

Even weirder was what Naruto had taken to doing in his free time, which was what led to all this crap...

~~desu~~

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, but Sasuke didn't pay any mind to nature. No, he was busy watching Hinata from the outskirts of the Hyuuga compound. He hated when she was at home. Even though he was a former missin-nin and a hell of a good ninja altogether, he couldn't get around all that Byakugan.

Especially Neji.

So he'd made a habit of sitting in a particular tree and waiting for Hinata to go somewhere; shopping, herb gathering, and mostly Naruto-hunting. She usually left to find him around this time, and so Sasuke laid in wait, ready to spring after her.

Hinata left the compound all-too-casually, calling to Neji and asking if he wanted any "groceries" from the store. He grunted a negative like he always did, and she took off to find Naruto. Sasuke waited a beat, and then sprinted after her. She was quick as lightning, something that had definetly changed while he was gone. It impressed him to know that his little Hyuuga had been training, though that usually led to a scowl when he thought about why. He heard her mumble the words to activate her own bloodline limit, and Sasuke knew she'd find him soon after that.

Something strange happened after that. Hinata sped up, if that were even possible, and started towards the training grounds on the outskirts of the village. When they neared their destination though, she didn't stop. Sasuke thought he might have heard her mutter something confusedly, but he wasn't sure. She just kept running, and passed the training grounds, heading towards the market-place. That's strange, Naruto doesn't usually frequent the market. Maybe she's actually going shopping?

But no, she ran right past the market place and headed towards the apartment district. Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger. Was she going to meet someone then? Did the dobe finally accept her advances and they were a couple now, somehow without him knowing? Sasuke kept a closer watch. Oddly enough, Hinata jumped over the rooftops of the apartment district and started heading back towards to Hyuuga compound. That was weird, she usually never gave up until she found him.

HInata led him back to the Hyuuga compound, but instead of stopping there she ran back towards the training grounds again. Sasuke was about to question what the hell she was doing, but then he sensed someone following him. _Great_, he thought, _Now I have to lose whoever this is and keep track of Hinata without her seeing me. That's gonna be hard since I've had to stay in her blind spot this whole time. _

After going back to the training grounds again, Hinata headed back towards the market place, without even stopping for a breath. Now Sasuke was confused, but he was too curious to stop following her now. Perhaps she knew he was following her and was trying to throw her off by going in circles? Well, she'd have to try a lot harder than that to stop an Uchiha. He stayed in hot pursuit of her.

Sasuke followed her around the village four times before anything different happened. He had to admit, she was persistent in trying to get rid of him, but his curiosity kept him with her the whole time. His pursuer didn't give up either, strangely enough, though they'd fallen back quite a bit.

Eventually Hinata stopped in a clearing in the training grounds, and Sasuke followed her, staying hidden. She'd finally found Naruto, and they both spoke breathlessly.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you haven't seen Sakura-chan anywhere, have you?"

Hinata's face fell immediately. Sasuke smirked. Only the dobe wouldn't realize that Hinata ran all over the village four times looking for him.

"N-no Na-na-naruto-kun, I h-haven't seen her a-all d-day. Wh-why w-w-were you l-looking for her a-a-anyway?" Hinata blushed madly. Or maybe she was panting. Sasuke certainly was.

"I wanted to ask her out again! I know she's said no to me every time, but this time she'll see that I love her for real. Believe it!" Naruto yelled, grinning.

Hinata looked like she was about to cry. She looked down at the ground, so that her bangs were hiding her eyes. "B-but Naruto-kun, I finally wanted t-to say that I...l-l-lo-"

"_Hey dobe!_" Sasuke chose this time to intervene. He didn't want Hinata saying those words to anyone but _him. _

Hinata looked at Sasuke helplessly, and Sasuke feared for a split second that she would hate him for robbing him of her oppotunity to finally tell the blonde idiot how she felt. But he just couldn't let that happen.

"Ne, what is it teme?" Naruto shouted, already annoyed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you'll never beat me. Dobe." he turned, "Hey Hinata, haven't seen you around lately" he drawled huskily. Albeit a little cheesily, but he was trying to divert her attention from the dobe.

Hinata looked confused and a little scared. "Um, h-hello S-s-sasuke-kun, I've just been...umm...b-b-busy t-training! T-that's all."

Sasuke of course knew she was lying through her teeth. "You know, I was thinking, maybe you and me should-"

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kuuuuun! There you are!" Sakura enters, as if out of nowhere.

_I should have known it was her following me. But wait..._Sasuke thought. If he was following Hinata, and Hinata was trying to find Naruto, and Naruto said he was looking for Sakura, and Sakura was following _him..._

"Oh, damn it all." Sasuke groaned. What they had here was a love square. Sasuke hated drama. All he wanted to do was take Hinata for himself, and be done with it.

Everybody looked at him questioningly. He decided that now, the cat was out of the bag. Even though no one else knew about this love square but him, he decided now was the time to tell everybody. He refused to go wandering around in circles and waste his time like that again. That whole thing was stupid.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "We've all been following each other."

Hinata stiffened, although he couldn't tell if it was because he'd been following her, or because he knew that she'd been following Naruto. Said blondie was scratching his head in confusion, and Sakura tried to wave off the idea that she'd been caught stalking Sasuke. Again.

Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "Dobe, Hinata's been following you every day for weeks now. I know that because I've been following her." Hinata hadn't moved a muscle, and Sasuke fleetingly hoped she wasn't in shock. Sasuke continued, "Sakura, no one's surprised that you're following me, but you might want to know that Naruto's probably been following you too. We all just happened to stalk each other at the same time today, and we ended up running around the village." he grumbled.

For a while, no one dared say anything. Sasuke then boldly stated, "I think we should all have sex."

Hinata finally snapped out of her shock enough to shriek and faint, Sasuke gladly catching her. Sakura was blushing madly, no doubt thinking about having sex with Sasuke, and Naruto was gaping open-mouthed at Sakura. Sakura managed enough wit to say, "Why Sasuke, this is so sudden-"

"Oi! I'm not having sex with you teme!" Belted Naruto. Sasuke dropped Hinata and smacked him across the head, and Hinata woke up startled on the ground. "Wha? D-did Sasuke-kun j-just say we sh-sho-should...oh my." Sakura's face pinched up at the thought of having sex with Sasuke while Naruto was there, and she asked "Sasuke-kun, what do you mean by _we all_?"

Sasuke grinned, no doubt having a devious plan. But instead of the word foursome, he said "I say we should all have sex with each other. Not at the same time, of course, but think about it. We all want someone here who wants someone else here. We could even do it at the same time. We'll just pair off, and when we're done we'll switch. Everybody wins."

The training grounds went silent for a bit. "So how are we going to do this?" Sakura mumbled nervously, "Who's going first?"

~~desu~~

**Should I continue this? I always thought of SasuHinas as a love square, and I've always imagined this happening. Let me know if it's worth continuing. As for my other stories, I should be starting up on those again soon. I had the next few chapters of DWND planned out, but they were erased. I'll rewrite those though. As for From the Start, I'll continue that as well when I can, though I don't have any plot ideas for that at all.**


End file.
